Mask
by chocolatebrown
Summary: It's the Annual Mask Festival. Everyone in the village is required to wear mask as a tradition. Is this a perfect time for 2 people to Hide their sorrow, or is it the perfect time for them to unmask their hearts... HinaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I've been an avid reader of some fan fiction… so I thought maybe I should try making one too. It's my very first Fan Fiction… I hope you like it, as much as I like reading some of the stories here… If you have time, Pls. R&R... I will truly appreciate it… thanx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

"Mask"

By: chocolatebrown

**Chapter ONE**

Dark...cold...eerie... that could be the perfect description for the Uchiha Mansion...

Sasuke's been living in here all his life...but its different before... it's different when his whole clan was there, alive.

But a very tragic and gruesome thing happened... everything... Everyone he loved and cared for was taken away from him, by the one person he didn't think would do such brutal murder... man slaughter... his own flesh and blood.. His brother who he looked up to.. Itachi...

_"I will kill you... Im living now for the only reason...to kill you..."_ Sasuke's thinking of the only person he hates the most while saying those words…

He stood up from the huge sofa that became his bed for quite some time now….he walked to look out the window…

It's a beautiful night…everything outside seems bright and cheerful; everyone seems moving so fast…Heading in one direction... Konoha Time Square...

Now he remembers… tonight is going to be a big night for everyone in Konoha village….its the annual mask festival….

This festival is said to have been formed during a time when Konoha encountered a very devastating time... A time where everyone seems to be tested by life…they said that the hokage that time made a festival to at least ease the pain and forget the problem of the whole village even for just one night... so it was formed... The Mask Festival…where everyone in Konoha village wore colorful and cheerful mask to hide their sad faces .The festival is meant to be colorful and fun. Everyone in Konoha Village gathered in one place…the Konoha Time Square… there are lots of rides, entertainment presentations, food and lots of colorful and fun stuff around the Square…

sasuke's just observing the streets of konoha from his window.. He saw kids running around, group of teens chatting with each other, family's walking together all wearing masks...

He stayed like that for 20 minutes.. Then, he saw something….or is it someone?

Hinata's walking silently alone towards Konoha Time Square... she's wearing a mask like everybody else...

"_It's a good thing I'm wearing a mask... at least I don't have to explain myself "_thought hinata, her tears fell under her mask... She recalled what happened earlier…

**Flash back**

**Hinata fell on her knees _"I'm sorry father, It won't happen again"_**

"**_I don't know what im going to do with you Hinata! You're a disgrace to the clan…you are not fit to be called an heiress!"_ scolded Hiashi after hinata failed another exercise he'd given her**

"_**I'm sorry father…I promise I will try harder"**_

"**_I don't know what I'm going to do with you…I don't know if you're going to be better!"_ yelled hiashi, and walked out the training room... leaving hinata sprawled on the floor, crying…**

**Hanabi…came out from hiding... she heard everything and she pitied her sister. She's thinking why her sister would not defend herself.**

"**_Sister, are you okay?"_**

**Hinata didn't answer...**

"**_Sister, don't mind father, I think you've became stronger, I know you're trying hard! I believe in you!"_**

**Hinata looked up… _"Thank you hanabi"_ she gave her sister a faint smile**

**Hanabi smiled back… _"I know a way to cheer you up sister! tonight is Mask Festival.. we can go there and have fun"_**

"_**I don't know Hanabi"**_

"**_Please, sis... I will not take no for an answer"_**

"_**Okay, okay…"finally hinata gave in…**_

**End of Flash Back!**

"_Maybe father is right… I'm not strong enough, and I will never get stronger, I'm a failure"_ thought hinata…but she remembered her younger sister smiling at her. The only person in her family who truly loved her and believed in her…. _"I will not let you down Sister"_

Suddenly... Tsug! Hinata fell flat on her back

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!"_ Yelled some guy, who seemed to be drunk,

Hinata stood up and bow her head _"ohh, Im sorry… I didn't mean to bump you.. im really sorry"_

"_You should be sorry!"_ yelled the man again and started to walk away…

Hinata did not stop bowing until the man went away…she kept on saying _"I'm sorry"…_

What she didn't know, there's a pair of onyx colored eyes watching her…

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! thanx for the nice review... i really appreaciate it... im glad that you liked my story...im really sorry for the grammar, im really not that good in english, but im trying hard so that you can understand.. anyway, thanx again..i hope you like the chap 2? i'll try to update sooner..

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**Mask**

**Chapter Two**

"_Hmmp! How pathetic!"_ he thought

Sasuke, didn't understand why the girl kept on bowing her head and saying sorry to the man who bumped her, when obviously its not her fault.. the man was too drunk and could not even walk straight…

He saw her stood up straight and start to cross the street like nothing happened.

"_Who is she? I never seen such a coward" _he smirked. He was quite amused with the girl _"Such a weird girl"_ he added

The girl looked familiar… she's shy, and timid and very polite even in a situation when politeness is unnecessary… _"Who could she be?"_ he wondered for a minute

'_Now I remember… she's Neji cousin' he thought and try to figure out the name 'its like.. Hin… Hina…Hinata'_

"_Hinata"_ he said aloud

The weird girl, Hinata. Who always blushed around Naruto. The girl who would rather sit at the corner and listen to everyone. The girl who stutter a lot. The only girl who's not following him around like those annoying fan girls of his… She was an interesting girl and a cute one…

Then he stopped…

'_what am I thinking?_' he thought, with a puzzled expression

He brushed away all those thoughts and removed his attention from the outside…

He walked to table near the fire place.. at the top of table was a ticket for Mask Festival Presentation… and beside it is a mask…

**Flash Back **

**2 days before…**

"**_Wazzup!"_ greeted naruto as soon as he entered the Gym**

"**_Wazzup yourself!"_ yelled Sakura _"Youre 45 minutes late! Baka!"_**

"**_45 minutes? You're exaggerating again Sakura, its only 43 minutes"_ he grinned while scratching his head _"Its okay, kakashi sensei, is not here yet"_ he added**

"**_So what if he's not here… that's not an excuse for you to be late!"_ answered Sakura**

"_**Oh, shut up Forehead!"**_

"_**What did you call me?" **_

**Sasuke's just looking at them with the same emotionless eyes while they argue… its always like this… they're always very loud, they fight almost over anything… actually, he too sometimes had arguments with any of them… but, not like these two... they're always yelling and even sakura would throw things towards naruto. But even though, Naruto is so baka and Sakura would constantly follow him around like a smitten fan girl, even though they annoyed him a lot… whether he admits it or not, he cared for his teammates, they're like family to him now.**

"**_Hey! Sasuke help me!"_ begged Naruto… Sakura's chasing him around the gym "_Sakura's gone crazy!"_**

"**_So annoying"_ Sasuke said flatly, turning his sight away from the two**

"**_That's enough, you two"_ said Kakashi as he walked towards them..**

"**_Hallelujah! At last you are here.."_ exclaimed sakura**

"**_Wow! You're a bit early Sensei…it's a record!"_ teased Naruto _"your only 1 hour late!"_**

"**_Naruto, You see that pole over there?"_ naruto nodded with full of excitement on his face _"If you don't shut up, I'll tie you there, face down!" _ Kakashi told Naruto seriously…**

"**_Alright, alright!"_ answered naruto and sat on the gym floor crossing his hands together**

"**_So why are we here?"_ asked Sasuke turning to Kakashi**

"_**As you all know, the Annual Mask Festival is two nights from now"**_

"**_We have a mission!"_ Naruto asked eagerly **

"_**Yes… to have fun"**_

"**_WHAT?"_ exclaimed Naruto and Sakura**

"_**I don't understand Kakashi-sensei?" **_

"_**You've been trough a lot lately, you had 3 missions this month… and I'm proud to say you really did well. So I think, since the Festival is coming…it would be a best time for you guys to just relax and have fun, just be normal teenagers, even for just one night." **_

**Both Naruto and Sakura were surprised with what Kakashi was saying. They just looked at him.**

"**_I have here 3 tickets to the Mask Festival Presentation"_ kakashi took out the tickets from his backpack _"I got this for you" _said Kakashi**

"**_You bought us tickets for the show?"_ asked sakura with a questioning look**

"**_Actually I just got this from Tsunade"_ he grinned _"as well as these 3 masks"_ he took out another package containing 3 masks from his backpack _"she thinks you deserve a break for a job well done"_**

"**_No, wonder… I don't believe you would buy stuff for us, you're just too cheap"_ exclaimed Naruto without thinking… Kakashi hit Naruto hard with his backpack on the head, making him dizzy**

**Sasuke, was disappointed, he thinks Kakashi's thinking foolish. He heard enough, he's just wasting his time staying there listening to his sensei talking about those words... words that doesn't exist in his vocabulary… Relax? Fun? Normal Teenagers? Not him…**

**Sasuke turned his back and started to walk out the door…**

"**_Sasuke, where are you going?"_ asked Sakura who run after him**

"_**I'm wasting my time here, I have to go"**_

"_**But…"**_

**He didn't let Sakura finished her sentence "I have to go"**

"**_You're no fun!"_ yelled Naruto**

**Sasuke just kept on walking towards the door**

"**_Wait!"_ called kakashi _"In case you change your mind"_ he handed a ticket and a mask to sasuke.**

**End of flash back**

Sasuke picked the ticket up... he scanned it… checking what time the show will start.

It says 9:00 o'clock in the evening… he then looked up at clock hanging on the wall above the fire place… its 8:47 pm...

"_What if I check it out? I have nothing to lose"_ he thought _"If I don't like it then, I'll go home"_ he's trying to convince himself…

Then he stopped…

Why all of the sudden, he consider going to the festival when earlier he firmly decided not to go anywhere near Konoha Time Square… why did he change his mind? He wondered…

"_Sis! I'm here"_ Hanabi called Hinata, when she saw her looking around, obviously looking for her. _"I'm sorry"_ hinata apologized _"Did I keep you waiting?"_

"_No, of course not… you're just in time for show!"_ announced Hanabi excitedly

"_Show?" _

"_Yes, we're going to watch Mask Festival Presentation!" _she said while spreading her hands wide.

Hinata smiled at her sister's eagerness and excitement.

'_She's full of life. How I wish I could be just like her, confident and bubbly'_ she thought

"_I have 2 tickets here"_ Hanabi pulled 2 tickets from her jacket pocket and showed it to Hinata _"where did you get the money to buy those tickets" _questioned Hinata

"_It's a gift from Neji!"_ answered Hanabi

"_Why would Neji give you tickets?" _

"_I don't know"_ answered Hanabi with a grin _"earlier I told him, i wanted to bring you to the Festival, because I want to cheer you up, because your sad…and…and… afterwards when I saw him again late this afternoon, he gave me this 2 tickets"_

"_Then?"_ asked Hinata

"_That's it"_ answered Hanabi, while Hinata seemed not contented with her answer _"Nice mask by the way sis"_ admired Hanabi to divert Hinatas attention, and stop her from asking anymore.

"_Thanks, you too had a very cute one" _answered Hinata patting her little sister's head

"_Thanks… okay, let's go, the show will start soon"_ dragging Hinata

Both sisters arrived at the venue, located at the far end of the 'Square. There are lots of people lining up for the show. Even the ticket booth is pack; everyone's trying to buy ticket for the last minute...

Hanabi pulled Hinata to line up with her… When its time for them to present there tickets Hinata saw Ino standing at the door way, collecting tickets… (Of course Ino's wearing mask too… everyone's recognizable even if they wore mask because only there face are covered, but there clothes and everything is visible) Ino saw them too and the first to greet them…

"_Hi Hinata! Hi Hanabi"_ greeted Ino cheerfully

"_He.hello I..ino"_ Hinata responded shyly

"_Hi Ino! You worked here?"_ asked Hanabi

"_I volunteered to work here for tonight"_ Ino answered

Hanabi handed there tickets to Ino for verification… Ino checked it

"_Okay, you girls can come in now" _Ino smiled at them

"_Th..thank you v.. very much Ino"_ Hinata bowed shyly

"_Any time! See you later"_ Ino waved at them

"_Sis, there's our seats" _Hanabi informed Hinata while pointing to the group of sits, 4 rows from the stage…Hinata looked for the seat numbers at the tickets… its says… #86 and #87

The whole venue is almost full… Some people chatted while they're seated; some are still looking for their seats…

Hinata followed Hanabi as she walked towards there respective seats…Hinata was surprise to see Sakura and Ten-ten chatting together seated at the same row. Sakura is sitting 2 chairs away beside Ten-ten…

Ten-ten was the first one to see them

"_Hello Hinata, Hanabi"_ greeted Ten-ten

Sakura Turned and greeted them too _"Hi Hinata, hello little Hanabi"_

"_Hello Sa..sakura,Ten-ten"_ acknowledge Hinata shyly, while Hanabi waved her hand and say Hi to both of the girls..

"_Wow, this is fun! We all seated together"_ exclaimed Sakura

The four of them giggles.

"_Hello girls!"_ Naruto jumped down to the chair next to Sakura

He turned to Hinata, who's furiously blushing under her mask ( this is really one of the time she really needed a mask) and still in shock for the sudden appearance of the boy and the realization that he's 1 chair away from her _"Oh, Hi Hinata?"_ he greeted her with his wide familiar grin

"_H..he..llo N..naruto"_ she responded shyly and bowed her head.

"_Hey! Baka! Why do you always make a stupid grand entrance"_ Sakura yelled at naruto "and why are you not wearing your mask, ha?

Naruto makes a cross sign with his fingers facing Sakura

"_I couldn't breath when I'm wearing it... why do you care anyway?"_ asked naruto "Look at you, wearing that mask, it still could not hide your wide forehead" teased naruto

"_Oh! Yeah! Well you don't need a mask anyway, coz it makes you look more stupid!"_ Sakura snapped back

"_Oh! Really! Then I suggest you should wear a helmet too… at least your big head will be totally covered! Forehead!"_ Naruto teased her harder… Sakura is now flaming

"_Why YOU!"_

Then she stopped when she saw who's coming towards them.

"_Sasuke!"_ Exclaimed Sakura excitedly _"I'm really glad you were able to come"_

"_I thought you're not coming"_ asked Naruto

Sasuke didn't answer; he just sat down to his assigned seat next to Naruto…and guess who? The girl he was thinking earlier…

**End of chapter 2 **

* * *

Note: thanx for reading...chapter 3 coming up soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! thanx again for the review... its really constructive and i appreciate it a lot. yeah, i agree with the grammar part..hehehe..really sorry about that. About the lack of detail with regards to the venue and the description , i added it here in chap 3. Thanx for the reminder. I hope you like this chapy even if its a bit short! Pls. R&R if you have time guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

"**Mask"**

**Chapter 3**

The night sky was covered with billion of stars… and the moon was exquisite tonight…

"_It's so beautiful"_ thought Hinata, as she looked up from her seat. She could not believe, she's one seat apart from her crush and next to the most popular boy (especially with the girls) in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. A lot of girls would kill just to be on her shoes tonight.

"_I agree, he's kinda good looking, very attractive in fact" she thought "but, he's very arrogant and cold, unlike Naruto… full of life and confidence"_ the thought of him makes her blush hard under her mask.

Sasuke was extremely silent… when he came, he just sat and didn't talk or even answer anyone's question. It seems like something's bothering him. (Not something but someone)

When he saw where she's sitting, when he came in, he thought he would back out, but his feet kept walking towards her direction… it's like there's a force, pulling him towards her and he couldn't resist it. It's like magnet. She greeted him with her usual stuttering voice, but he didn't respond to her. He couldn't understand it. He thought maybe he's just too amused with her, it's not like he likes her or something.

"_I could not possibly like her, she's just too naïve" he convinced himself "I'm just being foolish, thinking about it" _

He tried to brush the thought off his head, but he couldn't, not when she's there… sitting beside him.

The venue was outdoors. A portion of the Square was barricaded to make a reasonable size for the venue. The stage was not that big too…just enough for 25 performers to dance around comfortably. The whole venue could hold at least 2,000 people and the only part that has roof was the stage.

Its already 9:15 but the show haven't started yet. The audiences were beginning to get cranky and were complaining.

"_Sorry for the delay, there's a small problem backstage, but they're fixing it."_ Explained the host _"The show will start in 15 minutes"_ he added

"_Naruto, I would really suggest you wear your mask now, before anyone from the Festival committee sees you"_ told Sakura with a calmer voice

"_Okay, okay"_ naruto gave in and wear his mask

The Festival masks were shaped like human faces with colorful drawings. The mask should be smiling and pleasant to look at. Everyone attending the Mask Festival is required to wear one even the performers, the vendors and Festival committee because it's a tradition. In Konoha, tradition is very important and they respect it, so anyone caught not following any tradition, will suffer the consequences. In this case, it depends upon the Festival committee how to implement a proper punishment.

Naruto turned to Sasuke

"_You know what's funny?"_ he told sasuke grinning _"You, wearing a smiling mask!"_ he exclaimed laughing

Sakura hits him on the head

"_What was that for!"_ Naruto asked sakura angrily

"_Stop teasing my sasuke, at least he's wearing it! Unlike you, Baka! You're ruining the tradition by flaunting your whiskered face!"_ snapped sakura

"_Oh yeah! Then it's a good thing you're wearing yours to hide your ugly face!"_ Naruto teased back

Sakura starts to hit him again and again.

Sasuke was still silent… no one's visible to him but her... The 'weird girl' Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata giggled. Watching Sakura and Naruto's petty quarrels could be quite funny. In fact she's a bit envious with Sakura, being so comfortable around Naruto. She even envied Sakura for being confident and outspoken aside from the fact that Sakura is a very pretty girl.

"_I could never be like her"_ she thought sadly as she watches her two friends argued.

On the other hand, Sasuke heard Hinata giggled. Surprisingly her giggle pleases him. He liked the sound of it. He looked over to Hinata who's still watching Naruto and Sakura. He couldn't stop observing her shy, timid and innocent movements.

"_Damn it! Why am I so drawn to you!"_ he thought looking at Hinata

Hinata sensed that Sasuke's staring at her.

"_Why is he staring at me?"_ Her heart beats so fast. She puts on all the courage she had, and looked up to him to meet his gaze…. Bad Idea…or is it?

He captured her…

Pearly whites met Ebony black…

Its like the whole world stopped… everyone disappeared… its like he could see right through her and she could see right through him… nothing mattered at that moment… only the two of them… He found peace on her gaze and she found contentment on his… it felt like eternity… it was heavenly…

Hinata was the first one to snap back to reality… She bowed her head from embarrassment and was blushing furiously under her mask. Her heart beats much faster. She felt like fainting at that very moment. Sasuke's gaze was intoxicating. And as far as Hinata's concerned, his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. With this thought she blushed even more.

Sasuke looked away too, also blushing and in a very confused state. He never felt like this before and he never thought he will. He was now confused and angry. He did not want to feel this way towards anyone, not now… not ever… He clinched his fist trying to control himself…

Hinata saw sasuke's uneasiness.

"_I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke" _she told him stuttering

With those words, he became angrier but he kept silent, still controlling himself

"_There she goes again apologizing for nothing" _

"_A-are y-you o-okay?"_ She asked _"I-m r-really s-sor.."_ she were not able to finish her sentence…

"_Why are you saying sorry? Why are you sorry?"_ Sasuke yelled at her angrily _"You're Pathetic!"_

Sasuke stood up and left…

Everyone was shocked. They didn't know what was happening and what the reason of Sasuke's sudden outburst is.

Hinata was the most shocked. She didn't know what she did to make Sasuke that angry. She felt like her whole body was numbed and her heart sank. Her tears fell from her eyes without her even noticing it.

"_Sister, are you okay"_ asked Hanabi as she looked at her sister who was to blank to speak

"_What happened to Sasuke?" _asked Sakura more concerned with Sasuke _"Why did he leave very angry? What did you do Hinata?"_ she questioned with an irritated look

"_Stop that Sakura!"_ yelled Naruto _"Can't you see how shocked Hinata is?"_ Naruto turned to Hinata _"Hina, are you Okay?"_ he spoke with a concerned tone _"That bastard! I'll kick his ass when I see him!"_ Naruto stated angrily referring to Sasuke.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Hinata!" _Sakura apologized _"I'm so inconsiderate"_

Hinata was still shocked and did not comprehend at any of them. Hanabi thought how bad this night turned out to be. She brought her sister her to cheer her up, not to upset her more. And worst she was even shocked and scared.

"_I'm really sorry sister, I didn't mean to cause you much pain by coming here"_ she said silently

"_Let's take her outside for a while"_ suggested Ten-ten

The five of them left the venue, even before the show starts.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

** Note:** Thanx a lot for reading... i hope i could finish chap 4 soon..pls. RR.. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! it's been a while since my last post...sorry for the delay, but here it is...i hope you'll like it... Please R&R if you have time, i would really appreciate it. By the way...thank you to the readers and reviewers... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my, the show's already starting" Exclaimed sakura as they listened to the loud applause of the audience inside the venue. It's been 20 minutes since the five of them left the place because of the incident with Sasuke and Hinata. They now sat silently at a long marbled bench 15 meters away from the venue. They all took off their masks except for hinata who kept silent since they got there. Fortunately, the area where they at now, were not crowded, or else, when the Festival committee saw them without their mask, they'll be in big trouble.

"_What did I do?"_ Hinata thought sadly _"why did I make him mad"_

Hinata could not figure out Sasuke's obvious irritation towards her. She could not recall any possible reason. She not even had any real conversation with him. He's not her friend; he's not even close to being an acquaintance to her for goodness sake. She knew him, because they share common friends and he's extremely popular… not only because he's an Uchiha but also because he's a talented young ninja, plus the fact that he's very good looking. And that's why "almost" all the girls in Konoha ran after him. Right, just "almost"…it's because she's not one of them. She don't know why those girls like him, she find him arrogant and a bit rude.

But there's something different about Sasuke when he looked at her inside the venue. He's stare wasn't cold or emotionless like the usual, but instead it was gentle and touching. And at that brief moment when their eyes met, her world stopped, all she sees, was him and his beautiful midnight black eyes looking down at her. Her heart beats so fast, and she had butterflies on her stomach. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he's just misunderstood. Maybe there's a kind and gentle person inside of him.

And when she snapped back to reality after that beautiful experience with Sasuke, she didn't know how to react or what to say to him. The only phrase that popped on her head was "I'm sorry".

That phrase to her, was like a programmed expression when something out of hand happens. So, every time she panicked or under pressure, she ends up saying sorry unconsciously. It's like a habit that she developed, growing up under the scrutiny of her clan, especially with her father who never been satisfied with her efforts.

"_What happened to him? Maybe I said or did something that made him mad? Or maybe he's really in a bad mood… I'm really sorry Sasuke-san" _She thought thinking of Sasuke _"I hope he's okay"_

"Dumb that Sasuke! He ruined our night!" Exclaimed Naruto "I'm gonna look for him!" he stood up attempting to go but Hinata pulled his shirt.

"Hinata-chan?"

"It's okay Naruto-kun" said hinata still bowing her head "I-I'm alright now, I was just surprised that's all… maybe sasuke was in a bad mood"

"But it's not an excuse!" Naruto answered

"P-please Naruto-kun" Hinata looked up at him with a pleading look

"But, sister…" protested Hanabi but she was interrupted by Hinata "I-I'm really o-okay now Hanabi, I don't want any more fighting"

Hinata stood up and looked around. It's seems like everyone else's having fun but them. The festival is still going on and they're missing it. But it's not too late, they could still catch up. The night is not over and she'll not allow any bad incident ruin it… at least not for her friends.

"W-we could still watch the show right?" Hinata asked her friends

"I guess so" Sakura answered "it just started anyway"

"But Hinata y…" Ten-ten protested

"I-I don't want you guys t-to miss the festival b-because of me" Hinata interrupted with her usual low tone voice "a-and besides I'm really okay now, let's j-just forget what happened"

"I think Hinata's right. Let's forget about it and have fun!"

"Are you sure you're alright Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto looking straight at Hinata with a concerned expression on his face. Hinata blushed under her mask and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go back inside now!" Sakura said pointing at the venue

Hanabi came to Hinata's side and whispered "Sister, please don't pretend that you're okay, coz I know you're not"

Hinata took off her mask and face Hanabi with a smile on her face "Thank you for your concern Hanabi, but I'm really okay" assured Hinata then she hugged her little sister

"I'm really sorry it turned out this way… all I really wanted was to cheer you up" expressed Hanabi

"So, let's go back inside and watch the show" Hinata smiled

"I promise I'll make it up to you" Hanabi smiled back

"Okay guys! Put on your mask and let's go!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly

-----

It had been 30 minutes since he walked out from the venue. He took off his mask and was now sitting on a branch of some tall tree just outside the Konoha Time Square, but he can still hear and see the ongoing festival.

"_Stupid! I'm so stupid!" _he said to himself _"What am I thinking!"_ he dropped the mask he was holding and punched the tree so hard with his right hand making a whole on it and wounded his fist. But it was the least of his concern right now. He leaned back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

He recalled the moment when he and Hinata looked at each other. He remembered how beautiful her eyes were; he remembered how he was captured by her presence and how she reacted towards him. She looked back at him with out any hint of fear or shyness; she looked at him in a different way, like she realized something, like she sees him for the first time.

But it was ruined by his confusion and denial. He yelled at her… He insulted her… all because of that phrase? 'I'm sorry'. It triggered his anger; he could not seem to understand why she's sorry, why she's always sorry… for what? He thinks she's so naïve. But was it the real reason for his sudden outburst?

He kept asking himself why he acted that way towards Hinata, she didn't do anything to him. He's angry with himself not with her. He's angry because he would not accept the fact that he's capable of feeling what he's feeling right now. He's angry because he could not stop thinking about her. He's angry because he could not contain himself from liking her. He's angry and confused, because this is all new to him.

"I can't… I simply can't" he said.

"You can't what?" a voice from below the tree spoke startling Sasuke

"Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here"?

"I should ask you the same question" Kakashi saw the mask dropped by Sasuke. He picked it up and tossed it to Sasuke "So, you decided to come after all?" Kakashi asked looking up at his student with a faint smile on his face "But, why are you here?" Sasuke did not answer his question.

"Something's wrong?" Kakashi crossed his arms together

"Nothing's wrong" answered Sasuke plainly

"Come on Sasuke, don't lie to me… I know you too well"

Sasuke jumped down from the tree looking irritated and started to walk away "I said nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone!"

"Is it a girl?" sasuke was surprised with Kakashi's guess, making him stop on his track and turned around to face his sensei "What makes you think that!?" He asked irritably

"So, I'm right?" Kakashi let out an amused laugh

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Kakashi teased while raising his eyebrow

Kakashi had a really good idea who the girl is. He noticed the way Sasuke looked at the girl. But Sasuke was oblivious of his feelings toward the girl then. And tonight was the realization of what he felt towards her but he's trying to stop it. He was confused and in denial.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sasuke said awkwardly looking embarrassed and turned his back from Kakashi

"Piece of advice Sasuke… I know this might sound weird coming from me but… If you really like the girl, let her know… do not hesitate…because you may never have a chance again… what you're feeling right now is not confusion but realization… so, stop controlling yourself and go find her. Tell her for goodness sake!"

Sasuke heard every word his sensei said but he never looked back, instead, he ran away towards the Konoha Time Square.

Kakashi smirked. He was amused with Sasuke

"Behind that cold, arrogant 'grown up like' attitude, Sasuke is just a boy after all" Kakashi smiled

---

"Hey Ino, can we still come in? Sakura asked Ino who's still standing at the entrance door.

"Of course you can" answered Ino "Your names and ticket numbers were registered the moment you entered the venue"

"That's good! Okay then, let's go" exclaimed Naruto

Ten-ten, Sakura and Hanabi followed Naruto except for Hinata who is still standing outside the entrance

"Sister, what are you doing?" Hanabi called her sister "Hurry, let's go!"

"O-okay… but I have to go to the washroom first, so you guys just go ahead"

"I'll go with you" Hanabi starts walking towards her sister "its okay, I'll be fine"

"But…" Hanabi protested

"You don't have to come with me. I-I won't take long" then Hinata turned around and ran away

"Sis…!"

"She'll be fine, don't worry" Ten-ten put her left arm over Hanabi's shoulder and drag her to their respective sits.

---

Hinata never went to the washroom instead she went to the farthest end of the Square where a secluded temple was located. She doesn't want her friends and sister to worry about her, she wanted them to have fun and enjoy the festival because it only comes once a year. So, she decided to stay away from them for a while because she thinks she's the one holding them back from enjoying the evening.

"Such an awful and depressing day, I hope it won't get any worst" Hinata sighed and continue on her way

The temple was small but well maintained; the walls were painted red and gray and the roof was green. A wide wood door with a staircase of 10 steps leading to it was the only entrance to the temple. Paper lanterns were hanged at the wires connected by poles giving light to the pathway. The temple was also lit up from the inside, which is an indication that the temple is open for the public.

Hinata saw a couple, holding hands and laughing ran down from the stairs of the temple and passed her. Then, an old lady with a cane came out next, but was having a hard time coming down the stairs. She was holding the cane on her right hand while the left was holding her mask.

Hinata walked towards the old lady so she could help her. But, to her surprise a much faster figure came up first carried the old lady down the stairs.

"S-sasuke-san?" Hinata was stunned

**End of Chapter 4  
**

* * *

**please tell me what you think of this chapy... I hope i could finish chap 5 soon...thanx for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's the chapter 5…sorry for the delay…I've been quite busy last holiday season so I was not able to write. Sorry if this chapy is a bit short coz I just wrote it today…again sorry for the grammar…hehehe…but im truly hoping you'll like it…please RR if you have time…Thank you very much to the reviewers and readers…you guys kept me goin…**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own naruto… coz if I do, id sure make Hinata one of the major character...;-)**

"**Mask"**

**Chapter 5**

By: chocolatebrown

_'Why is sasuke-kun here?'_ hinata starts to panic and took off her mask_ 'of all places, why here'_ she thought while looking at sasuke coming down the stairs carrying the old lady in his arms.

"Thank you very much young man" said the old lady to sasuke when he puts her down on her feet

"No problem" replied sasuke

But as the old lady turns to straighten up, she accidentally hits a pole with her cane and dropped it. Hinata rushed to her aid and picked it up for her.

"Oh my, how clumsy I am" exclaimed the old lady

"A-are you okay grandma" Hinata asked the old lady while handing her the cane.

"I'm okay my child" replied the old lady while taking the cane from hinata "thank you very much, I'm glad to know that there are still young people like both of you who would not hesitate to help an old lady like me" she said looking at both Hinata and Sasuke who's now standing side by side.

"my my, you're a nice looking couple" praised the old lady

Hearing that, both Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment but after realizing what the old lady meant they both jerked and looked away while blushing furiously.

Noticing the uneasiness of the two, the old lady smiled and said

"Okay now…I'll leave you two young people alone. Again, thank you very much and God bless you both' the old lady walked away but suddenly paused for a moment and turned to them

"Take care of each other, okay?" she added and turned her back on them

_'Such a cute young couple, blushing in front of each other'_ thought the old lady she went on her way

Hinata and Sasuke watched the old lady as she walked away until her shadow's no longer visible.

The night was solemn and peaceful at that side of the square… few people's passing… mostly couples who wanted to stay away from the crowded area to spend some time alone and old people who visit the temple for prayer.

Minutes passed, but they did not move an inch from where they were standing. Neither of them spoke. Hinata was too embarrassed to start a conversation after what happened with them earlier…. and making the situation worst, she was too shy to even look at him after the old lady mistakenly thought they were a couple. But she really wanted to ask him about the incident… she wanted to know if he's okay now... she wanted to tell him to forget about the whole thing…so, even if Hinata was trembling and stuttering, she puts on all the courage she had and face him.

"mmm…s-sasuke-kun about th…"

"I'm sorry" interrupted sasuke

"s-sasuke-kun?" hinata could not believe what she was hearing from sasuke _'he's saying sorry to me'_

"I said I'm sorry" then Sasuke looked away, while hinata bowed her head

----a brief moment of silence---

Hinata felt so relieve that sasuke was not upset anymore. She's glad that Sasuke was sorry eventhough he didn't explain to her why he was so mad at her earlier. But it didn't matter now, he's 'sorry' was more than enough.

Hinata smiled to herself then she turned her still bowing head to sasuke's side, but as she glanced at him, she noticed something. She saw the wound on his right fist.

"S-sasuke-kun what happened to your hand!" she grabbed his wounded hand and starts to inspect it. Sasuke was caught by surprise with Hinata's action. He starts to blush when he noticed that Hinata was inches away from him. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair… he could almost brush his lips to the softness of her cheek and he felt her gentle touch as she holds his hand

Hinata looked up while saying "I-i c-could do first aid b-but we hav…"

Sasuke was looking down at her. Those eyes again…those dark onyx eyes…for a brief moment, she thought she's going to melt on the spot. He was looking at her intently and full of emotion she didn't quite understand.

She never been this close to sasuke before (actually she never been this close to anyone before). With the help of the bright lights from the paper lanterns, Hinata could see every inch and every part of sasuke's face… His dark ebony hair glistened as the light reflects on it…His usual expressionless face was full of life as he blushed …every detail was perfect…

"s-so b-beautiful" she admired, never realizing she was saying it aloud (more like a whisper) in front of Sasuke who's now looking at her questioningly.

_'o-oh gosh…did I just said that in front of sasuke-kun'_ she thought blushing crimson red _'I'm gonna die!'_

Sasuke heard her alright…even though it was just a whisper, he heard it clearly. That was not the first time he heard anybody said it to his face but the effect on him was totally different. If he'd heard it from those fan girls of him he'll be annoyed but coming from Hinata was music to his ears.

So embarrassed, Hinata looked away blushing and turn her attention to Sasuke's wound

"w-we s-should go to the clinic, s-sasuke-kun" she suggested as she pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the excess blood around sasuke's wound with her shaking hand. She was totally panicking… 'oh God…he heard me… what will he think of me... l'm totally hopeless' she told herself.

Witnessing Hinata's reaction Sasuke smirked

"You think so?" he said in a soft teasing voice

Hearing Sasuke, Hinata jerked, dropping the handkerchief on the ground and she pulled away both of her hand from Sasuke's. She didn't know what to say to him…She was totally out of words and blushing furiously... at that moment she just wanted to run as fast as she could…as far away from him…but her feet was likr glued on the ground that she couldn't move a muscle.

Sasuke bent down to pick up Hinata's white hanky which now covered with his blood. He holds it in his hand and turned to Hinata "I'm afraid I could not give this back to you…yet. It's soaked with my blood"

Hinata bowed her head abruptly at Sasuke's direction "I-it's o-okay S-sasuke-kun, y-ou can have it" She said, with her usual soft stuttering voice

-Moment of silence-

Without any word, Sasuke bent over and puts his hand on Hinata's chin and tilts her still bowing head so he could look into her eyes.

She felt the intensity of his gaze…it was intoxicating…

"Thank you" He whispered to her softly

His voice was deep and teasing, making her shivers to her spine…

At that moment on she was struck! She was blown away…she was drawn…and there was nothing she can do…

Whether she accepts it or not…she became one of them…one of those "girls"

_'NO!!!!!'_ she screamed to herself _'this can't be happening'_

Then…

Her heart starts racing…her palms are sweating…her face was totally hot…She' s out of breath 'literally'… her surrounding starts spinning…and everything became blurry...

Then she heard a voice saying 'are you okay' before she fainted

* * *

**thank you very much for reading...pls review if you have time...watch out for chap 6...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! it's been so long since i updated my story... finally here's Chapter 6! sorry if it kinda short, i've uploaded this like 3 weeks ago but i didn't post it yet coz i thought i'd be able to write a little more to make it longer but, im too busy right now to focus...im really sorry...i'll try hard to update soon...thanx again! i hope you like it...and if you guys have ideas or suggestions on what you think i should write on the next chap feel free to tell me, it's really goin to be a big help... please R&R if you have time! thanx a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan made  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mask"**

**Chapter Six  
**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly.

'where am i? What is this place?' she wondered nervously

The room was huge and dark... the fireplace beside the couch where she was lying was the only source of light in the room...

Hinata pulled herself up and stayed still for a moment. Then she roamed her eyes around, hoping for something she might recognize. But the surrounding was unfamiliar to her.

"h-hello?" she called hoping for someone to answer her back

"I thought you'll never `gona wake up" A familiar voice came from a figure standing in the far corner of the room...

Hinata jerked... now she remembered..she fainted in front of...

"Sa-sa-s-su-ke-k-kun!!!" she started to stutter

_1hr and 15 minutes ago..._

_After Hinata fainted...sasuke didn't know what to do... he wanted to ask for help but he thought with his reputation and her being an important member of the Hyuuga clan...people will surely make a big fuss about it... so he did what he thought was right at that moment...he carried the unconscious heiress to his mansion. _

_He laid her down on the couch and pulled a blanket on top of her small frame._

'_She looked so peaceful' he thought while he pushed aside the strands of hair that covered Hinata's face. Then he sat down on the floor in front of the couch and looked straight at Hinata... _

_He couldn't take his eyes away from her...he was mesmerized with every detail of her face... from her eyes...he thought how beautiful it was when she looked at him...her cheek.. how cute she was when she blushed... and her lips.... her lips... his vision came down to the unconscious girl's inviting lips... without thinking he started to move his lips down on Hinata's.... he closed his eyes when it's only an inch away...but he suddenly came to his senses and he pulled himself away from the girls face..._

'_What the...! 'He blushed furiously 'what was I thinking! I'm such an Idiot' he scolded himself and slapped his forehead. Then he stood up and walked away silently..._

Sasuke walked towards Hinata. His footsteps echoed across the room. "what happened to you back then?" Asked Sasuke in his usual low voice "Are you sick?"

"N-no..n-no...im o-okay now!!!"answered Hinata while shaking her head violently.

"If you're wondering where you are...you're in my house" Sasuke said flatly

Then she bowed her head and said "Mmmm..S-sasuke-kun... I'm s-sorry f-or causing t-trouble...Mmm...i m-mean f-for b-bringing m-me a-all t-the way h-here... "she stopped and think.... 'Here! Is Sasuke-kun's house! h-how did he...Oh n-no!!! d-did he... he carried me h-here!...' her face felt hot, luckily the room was dark so Sasuke couldn't see the pink shade on her face as she blushed.

Silence....

"t-thank y-you very mu..." she was not able to finish her sentence because when she looked up Sasuke was right in front of her. 'How...' she wondered nervously, she didnt even hear his footsteps as he came closer...suddenly he was there looking down at her with a small smirk on his lips. And then to her surprise he raised his hand and touch her forehead, then down on her cheek...

"you seem okay now" declared Sasuke as his hand rest on hinata's cheek... "you're face is warm"

Because of sasuke's bold action, hinata felt like melting on the spot...her heart was beating so fast...his touch sent volts of electricty on her skin... She was unable to move...and to top it all it felt good...it was comforting. She don't know what to think...she don't know what to say...All she could do was bow her head, close her eyes, feel Sasuke's soft touch and wish that this moment will never end.

But it did end, as sasuke suddenly took away his hand from her cheek... and when Hinata opened her eyes Sasuke turned his back from her and starts wallking towards the door.

"it's late" declared Sasuke "I will take you home"

Sasuke slightly turned his head towards Hinata but he noticed that she didn't move from where she was standing.

"what's the matter" he asked

no answer....

"don't you want to go home?"

Still no answer... silence....

Sasuke turned and starts walking back towards Hinata when she said something that totally caught him off guard..

"S-sasuke-k-kun, c-can I stay a l-little longer?"

**End of Chapter Six**

------------------------------------------------

**Note: thanx for reading...watch out for chapter 7!**


End file.
